Molten Proposal
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:HaoxYoh:. Brittle minds make for foolish promises. Yoh's mind is all too fragile after hearing of his past, a perfect chance for Hao to make his move...


_Title:_ Molten Proposal

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: Brittle minds make for foolish promises. Yoh's mind is all too fragile after hearing of his past, a perfect chance for Hao to make his move...

_Genre: _Angst/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Angst, shonen ai, twincest, spoilers for the series.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I never owned anything!

**Author's Comments:** xDD How did this happen? I'm not sure... a drabble too far? Whatever, it has Hao and Yoh ... er... HaoxYoh...

* * *

**Molten Proposal**

* * *

_The basic tool for the manipulation of reality is the manipulation of words. If you can control the meaning of words, you can control the people who must use the words.__  
_  
- Philip K. Dick -

* * *

Yoh Asakura was, understandably, not tired. Although they had claimed otherwise, there was nothing in his heart that told him his friends were still as sure about their loyalties as they were before.

Which was why he had stepped away, perhaps it would increase their suspicions but it was something that Yoh felt was too much of a necessity to avoid.

This was what led him away from the group on that night, to stare at the night sky and the few stars that blinked lazily at him through dark clouds.

Not even Amidamaru could accompany him to that place, not that he had offered, the samurai merely sensed Yoh's needs from his aura and floated off to sit by Tokagero.

Yoh shook his head and the thoughts of his heritage returned to him. He was the original Hao's ancestor and the present day Hao's twin brother and other half.

He blinked heavily as he lay on the ground with his arms tucked behind his head, "No wonder I felt such a connection to him."

"I'm flattered, _little brother_."

Yoh immediately shot up into a sitting position, feeling a warm body pressed against his back just as quickly, arms covered in white wrapping around him in a motion that covered him completely with the cloak.

If Yoh had the courage to look behind him, he would notice the closed eyes and soft smile on his twin's face, but he did not.

Hao sighed, almost wistfully, "I'm glad I can finally call you that."

"You could have told me sooner." Yoh muttered, lowering his head.

"Would you have taken it any better?" The elder brother asked, stretching his head around Yoh's shoulder, leaning against it in the process. Perhaps that was for the best, as he could only just make out the word 'no' in Yoh's whisper.

Hao made a noise of agreement and stayed still on Yoh's shoulder, almost convincing him, after several minutes, that the elder one was asleep.

"Your friends don't understand, do they?"

Unsurprised by the question, Yoh replied almost mechanically, "They accept me for who I am, not where I came from."

"You don't sound completely convinced. Are you saying that because you believe it's true? Or are you just trying to convince yourself?"

"Can you read my mind?" Yoh asked, chuckling hollowly as he closed his own eyes.

Hao's grip tightened, almost reassuring him, "I didn't need to."

The elder male nuzzled Yoh's shoulder in an almost pleading fashion. "Why won't you just join me? Give me your reasons."

"You want to destroy innocent people. I can't agree to that."

"But you can." Hao grinned suddenly, a wicked look in his dark eyes. "You're a part of me, Yoh and last time I checked, _every_ part of me wanted this."

"You should've looked more thoroughly."

"Trying to convince yourself again?"

Yoh's head snapped upwards and his eyes reeled open to stare at the boy who now leered pleasantly at him. "Hao..."

"They hurt you for being who you are... didn't they? Those humans... when you were younger, they persecuted you simply for being a Shaman. Can you tell me you completely forgive them for that?"

Hao raised his hands from being wrapped around Yoh's stomach to hovering over his heart. "Can you really deny that pain to me, to your other half?"

"I... I... I can't... it was only a few of them..." He stuttered, releasing shaky breaths marred by memories of harsh words and the stinging of tiny stones.

"They're all to blame, _brother_. They hurt _everyone_."

"No... What about Manta?! He's-"

"A Shaman. His latent abilities have yet to surface. But before he knew about Shamanism, he hurt you too, didn't he?"

Yoh avoided his gaze by staring at Hao's long hair, which draped delicately over his shoulder.

Hao moved his head, shifting his position so their bodies faced one another and he dragged Yoh's gaze back to him, "Look at me, Yoh. We deserve more than this."

Leaning forehead, he pressed their foreheads together, breaths intermingling as he spoke, "We deserve a world of peace, where only we Shamans can survive so that we can all live without that pain."

Hao tilted his head gently so that their lips fell into gentle contact, a simple sealing kiss designed to comfort and convince, which was exactly what it was doing.

As he pulled back, staring into the hazy blend of pain and confusion in Yoh's eyes, Hao smirked and pulled Yoh's body around so they were completely facing one another. "We can stand together, we'll never have to face that again. Come with me..."

"Hao... I..." Yoh began, eyes half lidded as he followed Hao's example and began to lean in for a final, damning kiss. However, it was not meant to be.

Black feathers seared close to their position and Yoh leaned back, staring at the direction they had came from, a furious Hao glaring dangerously at that same place.

A masked figure stared down at them from the peak of the surrounding rocks, three glowing feathers between his fingers.

"Mikihisa..." Hao hissed out as their 'father' stared down at them with stern, metallic eyes.

"Do not lose sight of your way, Yoh. He is trying to trick you, don't listen!"

Yoh felt the grip on his shirt tighten, desperately, possessively or angrily, Yoh wasn't sure which, all he knew was that Hao was bringing him closer.

"No Yoh, don't listen to him. He doesn't understand our pain, he is only using you."

In a sturdier frame of mind, Yoh would easily be able to decide between the two but recent events had led to a distinct disjointing of this frame and he leaned against Hao in indecision.

Shifting his eyes to the area behind the two of them, Hao visibly grimaced as he sensed Yoh's friends approach. If they should get involved in a fight, he'd never be able to defend himself _and_ keep Yoh's attention in this way.

He closed his eyes in resignation and turned to his younger twin, tilting his face towards his own again and whispering as gently as he could. "Remember what I've said Yoh, I'll always be there for you and I'll be waiting for you, when you're finally ready... until then..."

Their lips met again, more demanding, more confident and more possessive than before. Mikihisa's feathers were reduced to dust as flames consumed the two of them. Opening his eyes in the midst of the kiss, Yoh watched as Hao's body was lifted upwards by the force of the flames, their lips disconnecting and he instinctively gripped onto Hao's arm.

Hao smiled, a hidden sense of victory echoing in his voice, "I'll be waiting for you, Yoh..."

The flames dispersed and Hao was taken away, leaving Yoh still sitting on the ground and staring at that space in the sky where his brother had vanished, surrounded by the almost comforting ash from the flames destructive path.

He felt Mikihisa rush down towards him and sensed his friends behind him as they merely stood there and stared at him with confused and shocked expressions but he didn't care, not even as Mikihisa shook his shoulders and demanded for him to explain _exactly_ what Hao had said to him.

Amidamaru hovered over towards him and asked him the same thing, disguised within the words of 'are you alright'.

Yoh held his head and shrugged Mikihisa's hands away as he attempted to stand up, mumbling, "It was nothing new..."

He moved away and walked past his friends, the frown that was so apparent on his face was only appreciated by few of them.

Indeed, few words could be considered new. Emotions, on the other hand, were always changing...

* * *

I always wanted Yoh to join Hao in the series! It just seemed like it was for the best! XDD

And I can't remember much about Yoh's past, I think I remember something about him getting bullied when he was younger for seeing ghosts but thinking about it again, I can't remember if that's true! I gotta go back and watch the show or read the manga or something…

Oh well, if not, then he was bullied in this story's universe! xD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


End file.
